


The Only Exception

by JulietteGD



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: 1st Year Isak, 3rd Year Even, AU, Angst, Even's hoodie is important, Fluff, Isak is a cutie pie, M/M, Penetrator!Even
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-21 16:28:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11361216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JulietteGD/pseuds/JulietteGD
Summary: Even is a mystery for everyone at Nissen. He's the only member of The Penetrators who hasn’t hooked up with someone yet.Nobody is interesting enough for him. Until a certain first year with curly blonde hair enters his life.





	1. Even

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to write a Penetrator!Even fic for a while and today I've decided to just do it.  
> I have some ideas about it but I don't really know how long it will be.
> 
> I don't have a Beta and English isn't my first language, so let me know if you find any mistake.
> 
> Let me know if you like it.
> 
> Alt er love <3

Even Bech Næsheim was a mystery for every student of Nissen. He had transferred from Bakka during his second year without a reason and he had immediately caught the attention of everyone at school. 

He was really handsome and charming and it was absolutely not surprising when he decided to join The Penetrators. He had literally everything what a Penetrator needed to have.

 

They only let really handsome guys join their group and they all had this internal challenge of whom would end up hooking up with the higher number of people at school. 

They even had a hoodie with their names on it to give to each girl or guy. It was their way to mark all those people.

To let everyone know they had hooked up with one of the Penetrators. Girls loved it. They loved wearing that hoodie and let everyone know they had hooked up with the coolest guys at school. 

 

What made Even a mystery was that he was the only member of The Penetrators who hadn’t hooked up with someone yet. 

Many girls and boys had tried to get his attention during parties or at school but he just chatted with them a bit and rejected them immediately after. 

 

You may think that people would start ignoring him, but what happened was quite the opposite. People started getting even more intrigued by him. 

There were many bets going on at school to see if one of the girls could finally get his attention. Every girl at school wanted to wear his hoodie. 

 

Sadly for the girls, he kept ignoring them during the whole second year. And now his third year had just begun and a whole bunch of first years were already trying to get him.

 

Even sighed after rejecting the third girl that evening. He was at a Penetrator party, the first one of that school year, and people were absolutely going crazy. They were at William’s and it was very crowded, the music was really loud and pretty much everyone was already wasted. 

Even made his way between the dancing bodies to reach the kitchen. PChris was making out with two girls against the counter. He took a bottle of beer and raised it to greet his friend. 

 

Chris stopped kissing one of the girls and smiled at him.

“Found anyone interesting yet?”

“Nha. You know I don’t care about those girl”

“I will never understand why you decided to join The Penetrators if you don’t want to take advantage of it to hook up with everyone” Chris shook his head looking disappointed with him.

 

Even was used to it. Chris had become his best friend pretty much immediately after he had joined The Penetrators. 

The dark-haired boy thought it was absolutely hilarious how desperate girls were to hook up with Even and he often made comments about it. He just didn’t understand why Even never hooked up with people. 

“I mean, I can join every party I want, I can decide the playlist and I got free beer” Even smiled at his friend, who just shook his head again and started to make out with the girls again.

 

Even returned to the living room to join some of his friends who were standing against the wall observing people. They were obviously looking for someone new they could hook up with. 

Even took a sip of his beer while watching the people in the room. He loved watching people dancing, even if he wasn’t interested in joining them. It was quite fascinating.

He scanned the room a bit, when something caught his attention. Someone, actually.

 

Two boys were standing near the bathroom door. One had dark curly hair and the other one had blonde hair. They were curly and they looked extremely soft. He looked young, he was probably a first year. 

The dark-haired boy said something that made the other laugh and Even couldn’t stop staring at him. He looked stunning, his whole face had lightened up because of his gorgeous laugh. He was extremely cute.

And in that moment, Even knew he had to talk to him. He was already feeling so intrigued by that beautiful angel and he needed to know who he was. 

He had never felt so attracted by anyone before.

He started walking towards him when the cops entered the place. Before he could do anything, the party was over and people quickly left the room. He looked at the bathroom door but nobody was there.

 

Even spent the rest of the weekend trying to find the guy on internet, but he knew absolutely nothing about him so his research didn’t go well. 

If he was lucky enough that beautiful angel was a first year at Nissen and he would probably see him at school. He really hoped so.

 

Monday he arrived at school with Chris. He wanted to ask him about the boy, but he knew that it would cause problems. Chris would definitely tell everyone about it and it would start one of the biggest rumours ever heard at Nissen.

For some reasons, Even didn’t want to scare the guy away. He didn’t even know if he was interested in guys but he needed to do things right.

 

He didn’t have much chance to look out for him because of class but as soon as he sat at a table in the kantine during lunch break he scanned the room. And there he was. The boy.

 

He was sitting at a table with the same dark-haired guy of the party and a pretty girl with really long hair. 

He was wearing a red hoodie that looked really good on him and he was chatting enthusiastically with his friends. 

He was gesticulating a bit and Even found it extremely adorable.

Gosh, what was wrong with him?

 

“She’s pretty”

His thoughts were interrupted by Chris’ voice. He was looking at the same table. 

“I guess… You could invite her at our next party” Even said, a plan already forming in his head.

 

The girl seemed pretty close to his boy. If she came to the party, she would probably bring the boy too. And Even could talk to him.

“Yeah, I think I will”, said Chris while Even kept staring at the boy.

The boy turned his face a bit and looked directly into Even’s eyes. Shit, he had gotten caught. Before he could realize what he was doing, he winked at the boy.

 

The angel blushed prettily and quickly moved his eyes towards the girl.

 

Well, that was interesting.


	2. The Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the long wait.
> 
> I thought I could manage writing something but apparently it cost me much more energy than I thought.
> 
> I suffer from major depression and when I wrote the first chapter I had a good day and I honestly thought I could write every day. I was wrong.
> 
> I'm very sorry.
> 
> I'll do my best to finish the story.
> 
> I hope you like the new chapter.
> 
> Alt er love

The week went quite fast and it was full with little glimpses of the angel and some intense eye contact from one table to another during lunch break. 

Even made sure Chris had invited the girl – “her name is Eva and she’s even more hot close by” had said Chris – and her two friends. He hoped he didn’t sound as desperate as he felt.

He couldn’t wait till the party. He really hoped he would get the chance to talk to that beautiful boy.

***  
The party was already crowded when he reached the house. His friends immediately came to hug him and he immediately noticed that most of them were already looking or their next hook up. 

They were all wearing the same penetrator hoodie, except him. He felt a bit guilty for choosing not to wear it, but he wanted to impress the guy and that hoodie wasn’t as attractive as his friends thought. 

He had opted out for his favourite denim jacket because it was his lucky jacket. And he knew he looked hot wearing it.

He scanned the living room with his eyes a bit and there he was.

The angel was standing against a wall alone, looking at his phone. That was his moment. It was finally time for Even to talk to that beautiful boy.

He put his best flirty smile on and he walked towards the guy trying to look as cool as possible. He was a penetrator, he could totally charm that boy.

"Halla" he said putting his hand against the wall next to the guy while facing him. The younger guy moved his eyes towards him looking lost and confused. His "halla" sounded very uncertain. 

"I couldn't help but notice you standing here alone. I would be a really bad host to not entertain such a pretty boy" he winked.

He was trying to use his penetrators charm. Everyone always fell for it. At least that's what he saw happening many times with his friends. Technically it was his first time actually using it, but he was confident enough it would work.

The angel just looked at him even more lost than before, his cheeks coloured in red. Gosh...he was so adorable.

"I'm Even, by the way" he said after a few seconds of silence.

"Isak" a soft hand shook his for a moment and he shivered.

"Well, what can I do for you, Isak?" He moved closer to the younger boy and lifted a hand to caress his cheek, but before he could actually do that, Isak winched away and moved as much as possible against the wall. He frantically looked around them, as to check if anyone was watching.

Oh.

He had been so inconsiderate. What a jerk. Even couldn't believe he hadn't even though he could make Isak feel uncomfortable with the obvious flirting. Gosh, he was already ruining everything. What an idiot.

He moved back a little and looked around as well. Nobody was watching them. He sighed relieved. 

" Hey, it's kinda hot in here, isn't it? Way too crowded. How about we go out for a bit to take some air?" His smirk turned into what he hoped was a gentle smile.

He saw the younger boy immediately relax and the little smile he received in return made his heart skip a bit. "Yeah, that sounds good".

They walked outside and they sat on a bench that was luckily free. "I haven't seen you before. Are you new?". He asked to break the ice. He already knew the answer but he wanted to make Isak feel comfortable.

"Uhm, yeah... I'm a first year. You?"

"Third year, I've been here since second year. Went to Bakka during my first year but decided I needed a change"

That wasn't exactly true. If he had had a choice, he would have stayed at Bakka. But he had fucked up too much and he couldn't deal with entering the school and see everyone judging him. So, he transferred to Nissen. But Isak didn't need to know what a fuck up here was.

"Oh... So, you decided you didn't fit between all the pretentious artists wanna be?" 

Even immediately started laughing. Who the hell was that guy? He looked so shy and then he just said something like that? Even was already absolutely enamoured by him.

"I mean... I wouldn't say that" he said, still laughing.

"Oh, so you're a pretentious artist wanna be?" Isak had a little smirk on his face that Even was sure it would hunt his dreams every night from that moment. He was so freaking hot.

"I just like to draw and I wanna be a director someday. Does this make me a pretentious artist wanna be?" 

" Yeah, I think it does" what a little shit. Even punched him gently on the arm while laughing. "I'm just kidding. It's nice that you know what you'd like to become. And drawing is cool so..." Isak said awkwardly. He looked even more cute.

And Even couldn't resist telling him so. "You're cute" gaining a blushing Isak in return. What a sight.

Isak looked down, looking extremely uncomfortable "I'm not...Gay". He mumbled. But it didn't look like he was telling the truth.

"Okay", said Even moving a bit to make some space between them. If Isak wasn't ready he would give him the time he needed. He already knew it would be worth it.

They stayed quite for a while. Even was about to say something to break the uncomfortable silence when Isak spoke softly. "Or maybe I am... A bit... You know..."

He looked so uncomfortable but Even felt so proud of him for telling him. And he also felt extremely happy he had decided to trust him with that.

He turned towards the younger boy and slowly put a hand on his. "That's okay too". He said kindly.

He saw a little smile on Isak face and that night turned out to be the best of his life. He was already smitten.

***  
They kept talking a bit after that but the little bubble that had formed around them, vanished as soon as a curly haired guy walked outside.

"Isak, I've been looking for you for ages. What are you doing here? I need help. Eva is completely shitfaced drunk and we have to take her home"

Isak immediately stood up and, after giving Even an apologetic smile, he disappeared.

***  
The weekend passed rather quickly, his mind completely overwhelmed by the thoughts of Isak's smile. He was quite sad he hadn't asked for his number, but at the same time he knew it was better that way.

Isak wasn't out yet. He was probably really insecure about his sexuality and he probably needed time. Even had to be careful not to overwhelm him and make him run away. 

He also needed to be careful for himself. Isak seemed like a genuinely nice guy, but Sonja did too after all. And she turned out to be a cheating controlling bitch. He wasn’t sure how he would react if something similar were to happen again.

But Isak was so intriguing and for the first time after Sonja, he felt like he could let his walls fall and let his true self live.

He knew it was stupid, he had barely talked to the guy, but there was something special about him and Even needed to know him.

***  
Monday at school he decided to go talk to Isak as soon as he saw him standing alone in front of his locker. They were kind of friends, right? It wouldn’t be weird.

It looked like Isak was having trouble opening his locker and it was quite hilarious honestly. The frustrated face he was making was absolutely amazing. And cute. How could someone always be cute?

“Halla” Even said with a smile, punching the locker to open it. Isak jumped a little startled by the sound and looked at him. “Halla” his voice was kind of high pitched, as if he wasn’t expecting to see Even.

“I had a great time at the party. I was thinking… maybe we could hang out together after school? I can show you my pretentious art” He kept smiling. Gosh, he was smiling too much, wasn’t he? It probably looked really creepy.

“Oh, yeah, that sounds nice” The younger boy still looked surprised. Was it actually weird that he was talking to him?

“Great, what time do you finish today?”

“15:15 I think… What’s that hoodie?” Isak was looking at his hoodie trying not to laugh. Even looked down and realised he was wearing the Penetrators’ hoodie. Right, he had promised Chris he would wear it at school today. Shit.

“Ehm… It’s my russ buss” Why was he embarrassed about his hoodie? 

“The Penetrators? Seriously?” Isak couldn’t stop laughing and Even felt himself blush a little.

“Hey, I’m not the one who chose the name. I joined them because a friend of a friend asked me to”

The bell rang in that moment indicating that the first period was about to start.

“I’ll meet you here when you finish your last class” He said smiling, before going to his classroom.

***  
A school day has never been so slow before. Even couldn’t concentrate, his mind too busy thinking about his not date with Isak. What could they do? Maybe listen to some music while smoking a joint… Did Isak smoke? He wasn’t sure but the guy was full of surprises.

After 7 interminably hours, Even ran to Isak’s locker waiting for him. People were looking at him weirdly and now that he was thinking about that, people had been staring at him the whole day. He was quite used to it but it seemed different this time.

After about 5 minutes, Isak finally appeared, Even smiled until he saw the angry look on the younger boy’s face.

‘’Are you okay?’’ He asked concerned.

‘’You know what? I might be new and unpopular but I have no intention to be the new trophy of the Penetrators. Leave me alone’’.

Isak stormed away after that, leaving a confused and hurt Even behind.

What the hell had just happened?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on tumblr: liveter-na


	3. Isak

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise!
> 
> I had a good day yesterday so I was able to write aother chapter.
> 
> I want to thank all the amazing people that commented last chapter. You made me feel a lot better and you inspired me to write more.
> 
> I will answer all of you asap.
> 
> This chapter is from Isak's pov. Nothing new happens, it just describes what happened to Isak during the first 2 chapters. I didn't plan on writing from his pov but it felt right. I wanted to show what he's like in this fic.
> 
> Warning: Isak's mom makes an appareance in this chapter. I always thought she has schizophrenia so I tried to describe that. My description is based on family stories (lots of my uncles with whom I have absolutely no contact suffer from schizophrenia) and stuff I learned a few months ago at University during psychopathology. It's probably not accurate, if you notice something that I should change, please let me know. In no way I want to harm or disrespect people who suffer from schizophrenia. Especially as someone who suffer from mental illness and knows how difficult it is.
> 
> Also, I don't know if I should add more tags to the story. I'm really bad at this kind of stuff. Please let me know.
> 
> Alt er love

Nissen was okay. People weren't too annoying, classes weren't too boring and he had Eva and Jonas. They made everything better.

He had decided to start at Nissen because of them and he was still sure about his decision. 

It was the right school to prepare him for University and his friends meant everything to him.

The first week wasn't really eventful, he met his new teachers and classmates and he went to a party that ended up quite fast because of the police.

***  
Monday started weirdly well, he wasn't really a fan of that day - who was? - but he woke up with a great feeling. 

His mom was already awake and she was making breakfast.

That was unusual.

"God morgen, mamma" He said looking a bit confused but trying not to make her notice.

It had been months since his mom made breakfast for all of them. He was used to eat some cereal in a hurry before school.

"God morgen, my son. Isn't it a great day? God told me to make some breakfast. Do you want some?"

There it was again. God. He didn't know what was wrong with his mom, he just knew she wasn't okay. 

She spent most of the days in bed reading the Bible. 

Sometimes she got angry and screamed that the devil wanted to taunt him and he should be careful. 

Other times, like that morning she just smiled and talked about how God talked to her.

When he had asked his dad what was going on he had said it was nothing. After the tenth time he had asked, he had started ignoring the problem.

He was used to it anyway. Kinda. Well, he could totally deal with it.

***

School was okay. Seeing his mom smiling that morning made him even more positive about the day.

During lunch break he sat with Jonas and Eva at a table as always. They were joking around when his eyes moved a bit meeting a pair of beautiful clear eyes. 

He couldn't really make the colour from that distance. He looked better and he noticed that those eyes belonged to a beautiful guy.

He looked older than him and he gave James Dean vibes. He was the hottest guy he had ever seen.

The guy winked and Isak felt himself blushing and looked down. 

What the hell?

He immediately looked at Jonas. Had he seen what happened? Had anyone else seen?

He felt panic starting to take possession of his body and he took a deep breath trying to calm down. 

No one had seen. Everything was okay.

***

His mom turned to her closed self. She only left the room to go to the bathroom and she barely eat.

His dad was away for work. Isak had noticed that it had started to happen a lot lately. But he didn't mind that much.

Eva sent him a message telling him they were invited to a party which apparently was a big deal at Nissen.

Of course he accepted the invitation. Every occasion was great to drink alcohol.

***

The party turned out surprisingly nice. It had started off as always, Jonas and Eva found a place to hook up leaving Isak alone.

But pretty soon he was joined by someone. Not just someone. The guy. The one who winked at him the other day.

He was pretty sure that Even - that was his name - was flirting with him and he felt mixed feelings about that. 

Interest, because he was absolutely hot. Confusion, because he wasn't supposed to feel like that. And panic, what if someone saw?

As soon as the older guy tried to touch him he flinched away scared.

Luckily Even seemed to get him and they quickly went outside to sit on a bench.

Talking with Even turned out to be easy. He was funny and he had such a beautiful laugh.

He was making him feel things he had never felt before and he was absolutely terrified about that.

That's why he decided to say he wasn't gay. For some reason that made him feel guilty. The biggest part of his brain was screaming liar. 

But he wasn't gay, right? 

He was just confused.

He wasn't attracted to boys.

Even was just really charming and he sounded like a great person to be friend with.

Nothing more.

But deep down he knew that was all a lie. 

He knew it since he had started to notice how much he liked looking at Jonas while he skated shirtless. Sweat drawing wet lines on his toned body.

He knew it since he kissed a girl and absolutely hated it. While he wondered what would have been like to kiss Jonas.

The problem was that he couldn't be like that. It was wrong. His mom would hate him. Jonas would hate him.

Even said it was okay and moved a bit further away from him. And Isak immediately missed his warmth. He missed the feeling of his tight against his.

So, without thinking he said: "maybe I am... a bit…you know".

For once he could just pretend he could be himself.

The feeling of a soft hand on his made him forget about all his worries.

***

He spent the weekend wondering what Even was doing. Was he thinking about him? Did he also regret not exchanging phone numbers?

He felt absolutely pathetic immediately after.

What the hell was wrong with him?

***

He had promised himself he would stay cool if he saw Even, so of course he said hi with and high pitched voice.

He was hopeless.

Even invited him out. Kinda. They were going to chill at Even's. Nothing special.

He was totally not freaking out and his heart wasn't beating a lot faster than normal.

The lessons went extremely slow and he couldn't even concentrate much on them. He only shared one class with Eva that day, the last one.

He thought about Even and he immediately remembered about the Penetrators hoodie. He tried not to laugh thinking about that.

Still, he was curious about them and he knew Eva already knew a lot about what was happening at Nissen, so he decided to ask.

"Hey, I saw this ridiculous hoodie with Penetrators written on it today. Do you know anything about that?"

"Oh my God. It's ridiculous, isn't it? Well, the penetrators are like the coolest guys at school apparently? Everyone, and I mean everyone, wants to sleep with them. And they want that too. They have this bet going on about who will hook up with the higher number of people. They give a hoodie to each person they hook up with to mark them. As if they're all their trophies. It's ridiculous honestly"

Isak slowly processed Eva's words. 

Even just wanted to hook up with him.

He wanted a new trophy.

What an idiot.

Of course the first time he tried to be himself, something like that happened.

He shouldn't have make his wall fall.

"Yeah, it's ridiculous "

Not as ridiculous as he was for falling for it.

***

Even was waiting for him and only then he noticed that everyone was watching them. 

He felt even angrier than before.

‘’You know what? I might be new and unpopular but I have no intention to be the new trophy of the Penetrators. Leave me alone’’.

He said and left the building.

He was right.

There was no place for the real Isak in the world.

He just had to pretend he was normal.


	4. Chance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally an update!
> 
> Thank you so much for the support! I really appreciate it a lot. You gave me so much strength.
> 
> I'm sorry you had to wait so long. I hop you'll like the chapter.

Even was confused. Yeah, that was the perfect word to describe how he was feeling after what happened a few days before at school. 

He had honestly thought everything was going well with Isak, he thought the guy was at least interested in being friends. But apparently, he was wrong.

For some reasons Isak thought he was just using him to have a new trophy for the Penetrators. Did he really give that impression to people? 

Even had joined the group just to make some friends, he had been so carefully not to give false hope to anyone. He had obviously failed. 

He was mindlessly playing his guitar while thinking about well everything, when Chris made him come back to earth.

‘’Okay, dude, you’ve been moping for 3 days. What the hell is going on?’’

And well, he had been moping, hasn’t he? But could anyone blame him? His possible soulmate had let him down, not even gently.

But maybe talking about it with a friend would help him. At least that was what his therapist would suggest him to do.

‘’So, I might have met someone…’’ Even started saying, but before Chris could start asking questions, he continued ‘’ but for some reasons he thinks I only want to hang out with him to use him as some kind of trophy wife. So, I think it’s probably over even before it could actually start becoming something.’’

‘’Well…that sucks’’ give it to Chris to be helpful. ‘’ But hey who’s the guy and what actually happened?’’

Let’s make one thing clear: Penetrator Chris did not offer to listen to someone unless you were a really close friend. And even if Even was feeling mopey, the thought someone cared made him feel lighter for a second.

‘’ His name is Isak, he’s a friend of Eva, the girl you like. He’s not out yet so please don’t tell anyone. I saw him at the first party of the year, and then again last party. We talked, we were supposed to go out. Then he suddenly got angry at me and told me he didn’t want to be some stupid Penetrator trophy’’

‘’Wait, you said he’s a friend of Eva?’’ Chris suddenly asked looking a bit guilty. Even simply nodded. ‘’Fuck…I might know what’s going on. So, I may have made a move on Eva and I may have talked to her about, you know, everyone dying to wear our sweatshirt and how she couldn’t miss that chance. She didn’t exactly appreciate it. She told me to fuck off and leave her alone and went to her boyfriend.’’

Even really wanted to kill Chris in that moment ‘’ How many times have I told you to stick to single girls?’’ he told him exasperated, just to hear ‘’Where’s the fun in that?’’.

Yeah, sometimes he really hated Chris. But now it wasn’t the time for that. He had to think about something to get Isak’s trust back.

***  
School was boring as always, but Even used his time to plan a way to talk to Isak. He had to make sure he would talk to him alone, to avoid any unwanted attention. 

Luckily, someone must have loved him because as he entered the bus to go back home, he immediately noticed Isak sitting alone at the back of the bus. 

Even took a deep breath, before joining Isak, who started glaring at him as soon as he noticed he was there. Great.

‘’Halla…’’ said Even carefully. ‘’What do you want?’’ Isak answered, still glaring at him.  
Okay, he could do it. He could totally explain the situation to Isak.

‘’I’d like to apologize if I gave you the wrong impression’’ Even started, looking at Isak in the eyes hoping it would help. ‘’I have absolutely no intention on using you as a trophy. That’s not who I am. I understand that being a part of a group called ‘The Penetrators’ doesn’t really help me…But I honestly just wanted to know you’’

Isak just kept staring at him for a few seconds and Even started losing hope. Isak was going to ask him to leave him alone, wasn’t he? 

‘’Well, I really don’t understand why you want to know me…’’ Isak said confused, which made him look really cute. 

‘’You seem like a really nice, interesting person. Why wouldn’t I want to hang out with you’’ Even asked honestly. Really, didn’t Isak see how amazing he was? How could he be so obvious. ‘’And if you don’t believe me, ask anyone if I ever hooked up with someone during the last year.’’ Even though that was probably going to make him look quite lame, Even was desperate.

Isak simply nodded, then he started typing on his phone. After 2 interminably minutes, he finally looked at Even again. ‘’Let’s say I believe you… What would you want from me?’’ He asked, still looking uncertain.

‘’I just want to hang out with you…be your friend’’ Well, that wasn’t really true. But Even didn’t want to scare him away so friends would have to be enough for now.

‘’Okay…friends…I could try that.’’ And yeah, Even thought smiling, that was absolutely enough.

***  
Being friend with Isak was nice. They had exchanged number and they had started sending each other stupid memes from time to time. Every little text form Isak made Even smile like an idiot.

They didn’t really interact much at school, they were part of two different groups so they didn’t really have the chance. And Even was still scared he would give Isak the wrong impression again.

So, they just texted. Which was nice but also extremely frustrating. Even really wanted to hang out with the guy. He wanted to make him laugh and he wanted to learn every little detail about him. 

He didn’t really know what was stopping him. Friends could hang out, right? It would be completely normal to ask him to come to his house to chill…

Still, he didn’t gather the courage to do so until two weeks after they became friends. 

It was Friday and they were, again, in the same bus to go home. They were talking about school when Even suddenly found the courage to ask: ‘’Do you have any plans for today?’’ 

‘’Not really, just chilling at home…why?’’ said Isak.  
‘’How about we chill a bit at mine? We could eat something and just watch a movie or something’’ Even really hoped he didn’t sound as desperate as he felt. He could feel himself getting anxious and anxious every single millisecond, until Isak simply smiled and said: ‘’Yeah, that sounds good’’.

Finally, a chance.


End file.
